En el prado
by Firendice
Summary: Summary: Él ha perdido las esperanzas para continuar, no sabe que es real y que es ficticio. Vive en un mundo perdido, donde su unica compañia es su mente desquiciada que por bondad u obra del destino a decidido obsequiarle un bello regalo Isabella. La chica del prado, creada en sus fantasías y delirios.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction, le agradezco el apoyo por esto que en esencia es importante para mí.**

**EDWARD EN ESTE FIC, SUFRE ESQUIZOFRENIA TIPO PARANOIDE.**

* * *

**La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca.**

**Summary:** Él ha perdido las esperanzas para continuar, no sabe que es real y que es ficticio. Vive en un mundo perdido, donde su unica compañia es su mente desquiciada que por bondad u obra del destino a decidido obsequiarle un bello regalo Isabella. La chica del prado, creada en sus fantasías y delirios.

Sus manos están atadas, eso es lo que él sabe. Su mirada está perdida en el horizonte que no es más que un enorme cuarto acolchonado, blanco, lleno de fisuras casi imperceptibles para todos. Pero no para él. Su cuerpo casi inmóvil las ha generado. Su pasatiempo en los últimos años ha sido descubrirlas y crear historias en su mente basado en ellas. Está sentado en una esquina con las rodillas frente a unos ojos que están abiertos como platos, algo que es constante casi todo el tiempo. Su cabeza gira en varias direcciones, él no lo nota.

En su mente, se reproducen voces extrañas que él desea eliminar. Por eso se sacude, las odia. Se asquea cuando aparecen y no lo dejan en paz. Le repiten todo el tiempo cuánto lo odian, cuan dura será su muerte. Reproducen las imágenes de él en pedazos, inmóvil y sin vida. Imágenes de las personas que una vez fueron su familia, pero que ya no están y que, avergonzados de tenerlo a él, lo han botado como trapo viejo. Empieza a gritar y a revolcarse. Se levanta con gran dificultad. Teniendo mitad de su cuerpo atado empieza a correr, olvidando por completo las paredes que lo mantienen preso. Se golpea una, dos, tres veces, pero no lo nota. Su percepción de lo real le hace creer que está en otro sitio, otro menos terrible y que los golpes que siente su cuerpo son producto de aquellos dueños de las voces que lo persiguen para matarlo. Pero de lo que hablo es algo constante, lo que es su vida desde los 16 años en que toda la mierda empezó y su cabeza se volvió lo que es hoy.

Las puertas de su cuarto se abren por 3ra vez esa semana y no se asombra. Tiene consciencia por momentos y piensa. Una sonrisa pícara adorna su rostro constantemente perdido e inexpresivo. Le alegra comprender lo que viene. Él sigue gritando y revolcándose. Los enfermeros lo toman con fuerza, pero la demencia es un arma doble que hace a los hombres antinaturales. La noradrenalina es liberada más veces de la normal, diciéndole a cada fibra de su cuerpo que esté alerta, que tome más fuerza y que huya. Trata de obedecer inútilmente cuando un tercer enfermero incrusta una aguja en la parte alta de su cuello. Se empieza a perder, con una sonrisa, en la deriva. Empieza a ver colores demasiado vividos. Aquel es el mundo que él desea, uno que no es real.

_Él corre a gran velocidad por la senda que lo llevará a su mundo mágico y colorido Sus pies son firmes y marcan, con el pasar de los segundos, un ritmo mucho más veloz del establecido. Una sonrisa enorme lo acompaña, mostrando unos relucientes dientes blancos y perfectos. Su cabello baila al viento, entremezclándose con el aroma primaveral que desprenden los arboles. Empieza a impacientarse, no llega lo suficientemente rápido. Tal vez no la verá, tal vez llegue tarde. Su pecho se agita aterrado por la simple idea de no verla, es lo único que lo mantiene atado, lo único por lo que no se ha perdido del todo. Unos familiares pinos le indican que está cerca. Disminuye su andar y empieza la precaución. Cada paso es sigiloso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quiere ser descubierto o se esfumará de su mente por siempre._

_Oculto tras su gran árbol, la observa en la distancia, apreciando con maravilla cada centímetro de ella… Está estirada en una manta, con los ojos cerrados y su cabello caoba esparcido. Tiene la boca abierta como si tratara de absorber la esencia de aquel lugar, una sonrisita empieza a formarse en sus labios, él sonríe igualmente. La mirada verde y penetrante empieza a serpentear por su cuerpo. Su piel es blanca, perfecta y sin defectos. Él desea pasar su lengua y probar su sabor. Se detiene a mirar su cuello por unos instantes, los deseos primarios están siempre a flote en él, solo quiere marcarla, clavar sus dientes y dejar una mancha roja que al ver los demás hombres les indique el peligro que supondría posar sus ojos en ella. El recorrido continuo y las curvas de la muchacha lo reciben, son simplemente perfectas, o eso es lo que él se dice. No conoce nada más. Cuando sus ojos van a toparse con el resto de su cuerpo, un sonido dulce igual que el de las campanas lo sacan de sus pensamientos._

—_Sabes, ¿podrías tomar valor y venir aquí? —se sobresalta y aterrado empieza alejarse. Lo ha descubierto—. –Puff. Qué idiota eres si huyes._

_Se acerca aterrado, preparado para correr en caso de que algo salga mal._

— _¿Vas a venir o no? —exaspera frustrada—. Si no vienes me largo y no regreso._

_Corre a su lado porque sería inconcebible no volver a verla, aunque no sea real._

—_Yo…yo… es que tengo miedo —la afirmación está cargada de temor, uno que nunca sintió. Algo que le cuela los huesos y le hace estremecer su carne._

_Está sedado, pero aún siente y percibe. En su saber, no es un sueño, tal vez por eso llegan los delirios como una vía de escape a la que es una vida mejor y más real, en la que su mente no lo engaña tan vilmente. Porque no es vil ser engañado con algo tan hermoso como ella._

—_No tengas miedo de mí, Edward Cullen —esa sonrisa es el sol, las estrellas y la luna. Es esa luz que esta siempre iluminando de forma constante._

_Él parpadea sorprendido y tratando de encontrar una explicación del porqué conoce su nombre. No le encuentra la lógica, se pierde la mayoría del tiempo para él. _

_Se deja llevar y disfruta, es lo mejor que puede hacer, al menos hasta que despierte y las pesadillas, las voces y los estremecimientos y dolores que padece vuelvan, aunque él no sea muy consciente de lo que ocurre._

— _¿Acaso eres mudo? —dice la chica—. Según recuerdo, momentos atrás tú dijiste algo así como: Tengo miedo —la voz de ella imita la de un retrasado al mencionar lo último._

_Edward no se enoja, es feliz teniéndola en su cabeza._

—_S…í._

—_Vaya, ¿es lo único que dirás?_

—_No._

—_Sabes, me estoy frustrando. Podrías dejar de decir idioteces, en verdad podría hace cosas más interesantes._

—_No sé qué decir. Las palabras poco importan para mí, yo observo, escucho y percibo, no comunico. Es algo que deje de hacer hace ya mucho._

—_Sí, hablas. Soy feliz —ella da saltitos y lo mira con una sonrisa dejándolo deslumbrado_

—_Sí, hablo, pero mis propias palabras no son mis favoritas. Llega un momento en el que me pierdo y no sé nada._

—_Entonces hablaré sin palabras —ella lo sorprende. Cierra su boca y empieza a caminar, mirándole por momentos._

_Se concentra en cada acción que realiza. Él piensa que ha olvidado su presencia. La chica camina sin rumbo fijo con los ojos cerrados, guiándose por su olfato, tacto y oído. Siente como los olores inundan sus fosas nasales y trata de que cada parte de aquel lugar maravilloso se le impregne en la piel. Empieza a mover su cuerpo como si una melodía circundara el lugar, mueve sus caderas y pies al compás de su propia música, diciéndole a él sin palabras quién era ella. Una chica alegre y feliz que sonríe al viento._

Abre los ojos y trata de moverse, está atado de pies y manos en una cama que lo tienen como prisionero, aunque si vamos al caso, él es cautivo sobre todo de sí mismo y nunca será libre.

Su mirada observa el lugar, es como un cuarto de hospital común, solo que a diferencia de estos, los medicamentos aquí lo ponen cada día peor. ¿Por qué? Porque ellos quieren que él esté así.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —no le hablan a él en realidad, pero su cabeza está alerta, siempre lo está. Estaría alerta ante un mosquito—. Edward Anthony Cullen, 26 años, cuadro clínico esquizofrenia, Dx clínico DSM IV- Eje I- F20.0x Tipo paranoide de esquizofrenia.

Es un golpe duro, recién despierta y recién le recuerdan que está loco. Las voces ríen y triunfantes celebran por su dolor. Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos. La única forma en la que se disfruta la locura es mirando desde afuera. En el interior, para quien la padece, es el infierno mismo. Algo que nunca se logrará entender.

—Vaya —si es un Dr. o un practicante Edward no lo sabe, pero sigue golpeando sus llagas—. Está jodido, pobre tipo.

_Sí, estoy jodido._

Un profesional de la salud mental jamás diría aquello, pero Edward no lo sabía y como para él, aquel hombre fue un Psiquiatra, siguió creyendo y autodenominándose loco, imponiéndose compasión hasta que su mente cansada de la cordura volvió a la locura, perdiéndose nuevamente. Hundiéndose en el fondo del muchacho.

¿Qué hacia él? Nada, era algo que no comandaba, una cabeza no se jode porque sí, lo hace porque es necesario, porque debía pasar. Porque tu cuerpo dejó de funcionar o alguna neurona explotó. No es como si un gusano empezara a carcomer tu interior, era algo mucho más profundo y complejo, algo que lo aniquiló. Él era una maquina, que ya ni en sueños volvía. Su cabeza era un pozo profundo que ataba y torturaba a su yo consciente y que seguramente terminaría mentándolo.

El tiempo seguía sin trascurrir, ahora, como autista, repetía acciones todo el día. Eso era mejor a quedarse inmóvil y gritar de dolor por los terribles calambres que creaba tu cuerpo luego de estar quieto todo el día. Y mientras la locura avanzaba, él terminaba de perderse por completo, olvidando incluso ese sueño que lo mantenía un poco aferrado a la realidad.

En aquel lugar pocos lo veían, pocos trataban de hacer algo por él. No era solo el tiempo de estadía, era su estado cada día más precario y lamentable. No importaba sacarle a pasear. Sus ojos no veían, sus pies no reaccionaban, ni siquiera el viento colmado de libertad llenaba sus pulmones de emoción. Era solo el puto oxigeno que le daba vida, una vida que en aquella condiciones no importaba.

—He oído que ha evolucionado a Esquizofrenia catártica —la chica de ojos azules lo mira con lastima.

—Pobrecillo, tan apuesto, tan joven… no deberían ocurrir cosas como aquellas.

La chica mencionó algo tan novelesco, pues aunque nos enojemos el mundo no es justo.

—Lo llevaré al jardín, tal vez hoy reaccione —está ilusionada.

—Intenta, no funcionará.

Las palabras castigan y el mundo es muy impredecible. Una de las tantas enfermas se acerca hipnotizada por el enigma que envuelve aquel joven e, impulsada por los deseos irracionales primos en ella, corre a él y besa su boca. Él grita desesperado y se agita, mira a la enfermera, alarmado y con el asco dibujado en sus facciones.

_No, no, no…. No._

—Libérenme —grita- Sáquenme de este cuerpo, maten mi mente —agarras sus cabellos con ira y los hala tratando de arrancarlos—. Mátenlos a ellos, me torturan, me dicen cosas feas que no quiero escuchar. ¿Es que acaso no me escuchan, carajo?

La pobre chica está cerca del pabellón de urgencias y, corriendo, arrastra la silla con el chico en crisis. Una joven psicóloga con su grupo de amigas sonríe contenta. Una visita la ha llevado a aquel lugar. Su profesión no está basada en atender dementes. Ella atiende en estados menos severos donde la lucidez prima, donde conoce a las personas en su forma básica, egoísta, celosos, envidiosos, ladrones… Conoce la locura a fondo por los años de estudio universitario, pero de lejos, le tiene miedo. Cuando escucha los gritos, aterrada, gira buscando el dueño de aquella voz.

Él la mira con odio irracional, la perfora, la asesina. Ella no se asusta, está fascinada, sostiene su mirada.

_Debes acabarla, te está mirando, te hará daño. Acábala antes de que te acabe._

Lo he visto antes.-Se dice la chica.

Y es que ella no recuerda, pero hace algunos años cuando era aun una niña, un chico acude al mismo consultorio que ella, empezando a padecer lo que a fin de cuentas ha terminado con todo. Él no sabe que aquella que hace tiempo no lo visita en su cabeza es una representación de quien lo reta con la mirada, que en ese tiempo cuando aún era cuerdo lo cautivo por la profundidad de su mirada. Por ese lenguaje mudo que siempre le recordaba su fascinación.

* * *

**Esto fue la primer cosa que escribí, al menos con Edward y Bella. Lo hice una tarde después de visitar por primera vez un hospital mental por una mirada que aun tengo grabada en mi memoria de un chico de aproximados 16 que me cautivo e hizo que en mí creciera aun más esa fascinación por la locura. He modificado algunas cosas pero en esencia esta la idea original. Esto tendrá maxim capitulos y puede que tarde en actualizar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**EDWARD EN ESTE FIC, SUFRE ESQUIZOFRENIA TIPO PARANOIDE.**

* * *

**La naturaleza del deseo es tan compleja que cuando el hombre conoce su alcance, prefiere suprimirlo o volverse loco.**

En el reino de la locura no existe bien o mal, ni tampoco existen límites. La mente humana es compleja y puede recrear los mejores sueños y luego convertirlos en pesadillas. Puede incluso unir lo real y lo no real al tiempo y hacernos perder a tal extremo el sentido que, por ocasiones, es preferible no existir para dejar de sentir lo que es la eterna e inacabada agonía. Para él, su estado se había convertido en planicie. Nada cambiaba, todo estaba igual. Sus momentos psicóticos eran tan recurrentes que no notaba ya el cambio. Ni siquiera ese sueño anhelado, esa chica del prado que tanto ansiaba tener junto a él para ser lo que despierto no era. Con el tiempo ella quedaba sepultada en su mente, como si algo en él alejara toda esperanza y todo anhelo para terminar dejándolo solo.

La chica de ojos cafés y cabello negro y corto lo mira hipnotizada. Con tal curiosidad y anhelo que él gruñe en defensa. Es como un animal que siente el peligro de ser atacado y se prepara para la defensa, una que tal vez acabe con el enemigo. Pero para él, eso no importa. En esos instantes, como la mayoría del tiempo, no tiene juicio ni razón, solo tiempo de dejarse guiar por el instinto que en su caso está netamente guiado por la locura o por el deseo perverso que nació en su interior mucho tiempo atrás. Sus ojos verdes se encienden en llamas, ardiendo por dentro deseoso de defenderse, ella camina en su dirección, aún hipnotizada. Él grita furioso de lejos.

Es arrastrado con fuerza por los enfermeros que la miran con una disculpa palpada en su rostro. Ella reacciona de su embrujo sacudiendo la cabeza y negando. Empieza a reír suavemente, diciéndose cuán gracioso es el poder que la locura ejerce sobre sí. Mira a sus amigas que a su vez la miran preocupadas por la mirada animal del sujeto, pero ella se encoje de hombros restándole importancia a ese hecho que la ha marcado para siempre. ¡Sí! Ese suceso ha sido tatuado en su memoria, y duda poder olvidarlo un día.

Las personas lo observan con pesar y miedo. Muchos opinan que la muerte es mejor que estar en ese limbo desconocido, otros que tal vez tenga remedio. Él simplemente se deja ser, sin ser ni saber, solo actuando y asesinando a cada ser que lo observa con los ojos. Su mirada son dagas dirigidas al corazón de toda amenaza.

El Dr. Campbell lo mira con tristeza. Tuvo fe un día de que tal vez mejoraría pero se ha rendido. Saca la jeringa con el tranquilizante y la inserta en su carne, viene el entumecimiento y después la pérdida de consciencia. Es curioso, siente placer, tal vez después de todo no esté tan perdido y recupere un poco la consciencia al menos.

_Abre los ojos en medio del prado, no tras los arboles como lo hace siempre, esta vez está en medio de él, como ella._

—_Veo que regresas —esa voz ha estado mucho tiempo perdida, apenas y la reconoce. Cuando lo hace, su corazón late deprisa._

_La mira desconcertado y con la boca abierta. Su cabello café baila al viento, sus ojos cafés lo examinan con detenimiento. Él sonríe, ha vuelto a su mundo real. Al menos para él aquella es la realidad, un lugar donde su anhelo es posible y ella es real._

—_Sí —susurra casi imperceptiblemente._

—_Vaya, sigues igual de callado que antes —murmura a cinco metros de distancia, acercándose con sigilo propio de un gato—. No me importa si eres mudo, me gusta que regreses por mí, me sentía sola. Tenía miedo._

_Él se ahoga con su propia respiración, la angustia toma posesión de su cuerpo. Ella no debe asustarse, no debe sentirse sola, ni menos abandonada. En él, aquel sentimiento era constante y real, pero poco importaba su sentir, de todos modos estaba jodido, debajo del pozo, sin posibilidad de salir y sin redención de nada._

_De sus ojos salen lágrimas que piden perdón por abandonarla. Está ese lenguaje del silencio que tan bien conoce él y que ella añade a sí misma, que ha arraigado en su ausencia y que sabe descifrar. Lo va a consolar porque él merece ser feliz, al menos en sueños._

_La chica menudita se acurruca a su lado y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, empieza a trazar con sus pulgares formas del lenguaje mudo. Le dice que lo comprende y que aún no se ha ido, que cuando se vaya, será decisión de sí mismo, no de ella. Él no quiere entender que ella no tiene decisión porque no es real, al menos la de su cabeza no es real._

—_No soy mudo —dice él—, pero prefiero que hables. Tu voz es mucho más hermosa que la mía. Son campañas en una noche tormentosa._

_Ella sonríe enormemente._

—_Eres tan lindo, Edward —se pega más a su cuerpo—, y ya que hemos perdido tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro, y nuestra relación debería estar en cierta etapa…—él la mira desconcertado, ella sonriente—. Adelantaré todo, para que sea como si no hubiésemos perdido el tiempo._

_Ella se gira de manera ágil, atrapándolo entre la hierba y su cuerpo casi desnudo. Pega su boca a la del chico con violencia y anhelo, mordiendo y chupando y halando y volviendo a chupar. Sus salivas entremezcladas son afrodisiacas. El chico se enciende inmediatamente con el candente beso y empieza a acariciar el cuerpo ahora desnudo de ella. Lo mejor de los sueños es que los dominas y ahora él obtenía lo que deseaba._

_Empieza a acariciar cada contorno de ella pasando ágilmente sus manos desde el cuello, pasando por sus pechos, para descender desde su vientre hasta su centro húmedo y caliente. Sus dedos se mojan y se hacen escurridizos, suelta sutiles risitas. Nunca ha hecho algo como esto y no sabe si lo hará bien, teme asustarla y que se aleje, que se entierre en un lugar recóndito en su cabeza._

—_Me iré solo cuando tú decidas —responde a sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué? Fui creada aquí, así que me iré cuando decidas desecharme._

_Él asiente y vuelve a unir sus bocas aunque esta vez es diferente, pues su beso se transforma al hundir sus dedos en su carne y hacerla gritar de placer. Él gruñe por las sensaciones que toman posesión de su cuerpo y, desesperado, busca fricción, moviendo sus caderas buscando que su miembro sea tocado. Ella sonríe pícara sobre sus labios y lo complace posando sus manos sobre su pantalón, acariciándolo y luego, con habilidad, colándose en él y tomándolo con fuerza. Gruñidos guturales escapan de sus labios desnudos y, avaricioso por aumentar el placer, balancea su cadera y mueve con mayor demencia su dedo dentro de la carne de ella._

—_Arggg —gime ella, pero aquel acto es un eco de su propio placer._

_Los movimientos continúan y entre caricias furtivas, ambos se vienen con fuerza. Él en su mano y ella en su dedo._

—_Cuan perfecto eres —dice ella agitada, causando que él sonría—. Lástima no ser real, daría lo que fuera por existir._

—_Tú existes —dice él frunciendo el ceño—, te toco, te siento. Eres mía._

— _¿Yo existo? —pregunta—.¿Existo?_

—_Claro que existes, mi hermosa chica._

Abre los ojos abruptamente y mira en todas direcciones buscando a su chica del prado, ella no está.

La chica Swan está en casa, en su cuarto, acostada en su cama y mirando el techo lleno de estrellas de plástico. En su mente observa el rostro del chico una y otra vez. Trata de descifrar qué es lo que tiene. Supone que tiene algún tipo de demencia o alguna esquizofrenia, aunque no está segura pues también puede ser una paranoia o una neurosis. Se reprende, no debe desgastar su mente descifrando algo que no le incumbe. Él no es su paciente y no lo será, así que para qué tratar de entender algo que no le debe importar.

—A veces me pregunto, por qué no elegí la psiquiatría —empieza a decirse a sí misma—, vería tantos como él.

Imagina su vida diferente, llena de chicos y chicas perdidos, lleno de perversos, asesinos, psicópatas, catatónicos. Se estremece, aquel no era su mundo y nunca lo sería. Ella amaba demasiado el saber que aún podía ayudar, no como en la psiquiatría, que poco se podía hacer por los perdidos.

— ¿Para qué preguntar lo que no tiene respuesta? —dice confundida—. ¿Por qué desear lo que ya no puedo tener?

Tanta fuerza e impacto tuvo su visita a aquel lugar que su mente le grita que debe volver.

Entre pensamientos inusuales, cierra los ojos y encuentra su tan anhelado descanso.

Está sentado al borde de su cama con la cabeza entre sus manos. Gotas cristalinas y saladas abandonan sus ojos, la tristeza lo consume en ese instante. No sabe porqué se siente así, al menos no conscientemente, pero que no sepa no evita que la tristeza lo agobie.

_Tú mereces esto por idiota, por ser así._

_Esto no es nada comparado con lo que sentirás, te partirás por dentro en trozos irreparables._

_Qué patético eres niño_

_Loco, demente, irreparable, basura. Muerto estarías mejor._

—No, no —grita suplicante—. Aléjense, déjenme, por favor —su voz se vuelve un desgarrado sollozo que empieza a causarle dificultades para respirar.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunta a la nada.

Las voces se callan y él se tira al suelo mirando a la nada, pero un poco más tranquilo. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo y hacen un camino desde las cuencas de sus ojos hasta el suelo blando. Y así pasan horas hasta que las lágrimas se secan en su rostro, pero él ni se inmuta, ni se mueve y mucho menos piensa, solo siente en determinado momento que lo levantan del suelo y lo sientan de nuevo en la cama para alimentarlo.

Actúa con automatismo, abre la boca, la cierra, mastica, ingiere y repite el proceso de nuevo hasta que la cuchara deja de tocar sus labios. Se queda como está mirando a la nada y así concluye otro de sus días, perdido como siempre y observado con lástima por los otros.

—Estoy decidida y quiero hacerlo, mami —dice ella frustrada por octava vez.

—Pero hijita, esas personas son peligrosas, por algo están encerradas.

—Solo están enfermas —dice de nuevo—. Necesitan comprensión y apoyo.

— ¿Y tú, como buena samaritana, se los darás, no? —Renée está enojada, no entiende cómo su hija se ha metido en tremendo lío.

—No lo hago por bondad, lo hago por amor. Y no pido permiso, mamá. Solo te informo.

Pocas veces las personas entendían la naturaleza del amor y la pasión por algo. Ella siempre trató de hacerle entender a su madre su amor por el ser humano y sobre todo por la locura, pero nunca entendió. Para su madre, aquellos eran seres defectuosos que vinieron a enlentecer el progreso. Pensamiento que constantemente la hacía poner furiosa. En fin, a veces simplemente la ignorancia es atrevida y hagas lo que hagas las personas no entienden. Isabella era autónoma, así que ese era su punto a favor, pues nada de lo que su madre diga o haga, la hará cambiar de parecer. La decisión ha sido tomada y se siente orgullosa.

Sabe que su madre la mira furiosa, ansiosa y preocupada, pero ignora ese gesto. Es mejor terminar su desayuno e implorar porque en aquel hospital le permitan trabajar 2 veces a la semana como voluntaria.

* * *

**N/A:** Ya habia mencionado que tardaria en actualizar este, sin embargo pido disculpas si les ha parecido mucho la espera. Como sea... espero les guste y me den su opinión. Nos leemos la proxima ^^

FIRE


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**EDWARD EN ESTE FIC, SUFRE ESQUIZOFRENIA TIPO PARANOIDE.**

* * *

**El de la locura y el de la cordura son dos países limítrofes de fronteras tan imperceptibles que nunca puedes saber con seguridad si te encuentras en el territorio de la una o en el territorio de la otra.**

Ella ama la naturaleza y complejidad del ser humano porque le parece algo tan inquietante y fascinante que le es imposible resistirse. A la edad de 10 años, por primera vez asistió a una terapia y se sintió feliz, allí descubrió para qué sería buena y, hoy, 13 años después y siendo lo que un día soñó ser, se pregunta ¿fue acaso la decisión correcta?

Algunas veces es tanto el dolor del paciente que ella se desgarra por dentro y más ahora, que no son sus pacientes, pero que le parten al corazón al saberlos perdidos. Ella nunca creyó que existiera tan agobio y pena y se sentía impotente al saberse débil por no soportar la situación.

Edward milagrosamente ha avanzado en estas dos semanas, ahora al menos habla y es coherente por momentos. El Dr. Campbell está feliz, él augura una mejora magistral y sin precedentes que tal vez le muestren eso que tantas veces ha deseado ver. No se está perdido del todo mientras se tiene vida. Ha ordenado bajar las dosis de prozac* para que esté más tiempo despierto y tal vez esté mucho más consciente. No cree la absoluta mejora de él, después de todo, las causas de su esquizofrenia son neurológicas y poco se puede hacer en estos casos, lo único que espera es que, al menos, pueda salir de ese lugar, aunque sean días y regrese luego. Es lo único que espera.

El chico Cullen está sentado al borde de su cama mirando hacia el frente. Su mente en esos instantes no está allí, solo la ve a ella como una ilusión que desea hacer real. Ya ha entendido que no existe, pero eso no le impide desear tenerla cerca. Por ello, mira a la nada tratando de que su cabeza le regale en forma de alucinación a la chica, cosa que jamás ocurre. A veces exhala frustrado cuando se cansa de esperar que ella aparezca, pero luego sonríe y vuelve a intentarlo sin importar nada, pues tenerla hará que valga la pena todo.

—Isa —el Dr Campbell la mira sonriente—, mi paciente más difícil ha mejorado notoriamente. Ha evolucionado de esquizofrenia catártica a tipo paranoide, al menos ahora habla y reacciona —sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad y en su rostro se forman unos hoyuelos encantadores, típicos de un niño pequeño.

Ella admira mucho al Dr. Campbell, se nota a leguas cuánto ama y admira a sus pacientes y eso es algo que pocas veces se ve. Ella le sonríe con dulzura y él siente que su corazón empieza a latir deprisa. Es increíble la conexión que se ha creado en ellos dos en apenas días. Se han hecho amigos con facilidad y encantados suelen, después de las jornadas de Bella, salir a tomar café e intercambiar conocimientos y anécdotas de sus pacientes.

—Me alegro tanto, Ben —dice emocionada—. Sé cuánto te importa el caso Cullen y me siento muy emocionada por el progreso.

Él la abraza sin poder resistirlo y luego besa el tope de su cabeza. —Gracias a ti, por creer en que las cosas pueden mejorar —toma sus manos y la mira a los ojos—. Tu fe ha hecho que yo crea un poco más.

Un sonrojo escandaloso adorna su rostro haciéndolo a él sonreír. —Bueno, creo que es hora de mis charlas matutinas —comenta ella casual.

—Ve, yo debo estar en urgencias, se supone que no hablaríamos hasta la salida — acaricia su rostro y se pierde.

Ella camina despacio y en su rostro se forma una pequeña sonrisa por su amigo, piensa en lo feliz que él sería si su amado paciente se recuperara un poco más.

Han intentado sacarlo al patio centrar pero el simplemente no quiere, con fuerza tira de sus brazos cada vez que alguien trata de sacarlo. Le tiene miedo al mundo, sobre todo ese que no conoce. Para él, solo existen sus cuatro paredes acolchadas y deformes, su persona no quiere conocer más, solo quiere en medio de su locura sentarse como todos los días, mirar a la nada y esperar. Esperar a que un milagro ocurra y ella se aparezca en medio de su microcosmos.

Cuando llega la noche, él está como siempre, inquieto y expectante. Aguarda la cena para luego dormir y encontrarla. Cuando sus ojos se cierran y sus músculos empiezan a relajarse, él sonríe feliz porque pronto ella estará con él.

_Su prado hoy está más resplandeciente y hermoso que nunca, no solo las flores son más brillantes y aromáticas, si no que hay algo nuevo y diferente. Aves con plumas coloridas e incluso extravagantes están rodeándole y cantándole. Él está maravillado y asombrado, pero toda la hermosura pasa a segundo plano cuando una melodiosa voz lo saca de su deslumbre._

_No tenga miedo, bebé_

_El miedo solo corrompe y consume tu alma._

_¿Por qué tener miedo?_

_Por qué si estamos aquí, tu y yo en el paraíso que es estar juntos._

_Solo cierra tus ojos y mírame fijamente cuando aparezca tras ellos_

_¿Hay acaso miedo?_

_¿Hay acaso dolor cuando estamos tú y yo?_

_Él no cierra sus ojos, solo busca de dónde proviene aquella melodía y su corazón empieza a latir deprisa cuando sus ojos encuentran su chica del prado. Su cabello caoba está un poco más corto, unos dos o tres centímetros menos. Él se extraña en un principio, pero luego sonríe, siempre se verá hermosa. Su canto continúa y él siente que va a morir en ese instante, su cuerpo está al límite, su voz lo ha puesto así, agitado, angustiado, tembloroso y fascinado, todo al tiempo. Todo provocado por la perfección de la chica y, a la vez, por saber que, tal vez, en unos instantes despierte._

—_Cantas tan hermoso —susurra asombrado._

—_Tu mente crea cosas hermosas, mi príncipe de las penumbras._

_Ella lleva diciéndole así durante bastantes días, él disfruta que le diga su príncipe, disfrutaría ser incluso insultado por ella._

—_Tú eres real, maldita sea —grita frustrado._

_La chica se acerca despacio y no es porque tenga miedo. ¡No! Ella lo hace así porque le avisa en el silencio que está cerca y que quiere consolarlo. Lo abraza cuando está lo suficientemente cerca y esconde la cabeza en su cuello, repartiendo pequeños beso allí en esa zona._

—_Eres real, lo eres._

_Y entonces, un sollozo lastimero y desgarrador sale de sus labios y lo hacen convulsionar del dolor. Es tanta la pena que siente porque ella no exista, tanto sufrimiento por comprender por momentos que él la creó como escape a su realidad. Él daría todo porque así fuera o, por lo menos, por quedarse allí en el prado, para siempre._

_Toma su rostro en sus manos y lo observa despacio, detallando cada contorno y cada pequeña cosa en él. No es mucho lo que observa, solo sus ojos, su boca y su forma oblicua, no ve pecas, no ve rasgos específicos, no ve nada que lo haga pensar que tal vez si sea real. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por su rostro y luego se hacen presentes en ella._

—_Desearía tanto que estuvieras bien —dice ella—, y que no lloraras, los príncipes no deben llorar._

_Él esconde su rostro apenado._

—_No ocultes tu rostro, no de mí al menos. Quiero verte mientras dure, en algún momento dejaré de existir y tú te olvidarás de mí._

_La ira reemplaza la tristeza cuando ella dice las palabras. Se siente sumamente ofendido por lo que ha dicho, por como cuando se suponía ella era de él, creía que no la amaba y que la enterraría en su mente._

—_Jamás…_

—_Cuando me olvides será porque estás mejor —continúa ella, alejándose de su abrazo._

—_Pues entonces no quiero, no quiero…_

_En su cabeza rondaba una idea constante y repetitiva… "a veces es mejor estar loco, se es más feliz, y no sientes tanta tristeza de observar el infierno que es el mundo real"_

—_Quieras o no, el mundo reclamará por ti Edward —ella acaricia su rostro—. Nada me haría más feliz, mi príncipe de las penumbras._

_Él se tensa y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza… Graba la voz de ella en su memoria que por momentos se desvanece y distorsiona._

—_Observa Edward, mira a tu alrededor, tal vez esté más cerca de lo que piensas y esta vez sí seré real._

Abre los ojos abruptamente, asustado, ansioso y con el corazón latiendo deprisa. En su mente se repite lo que su chica del prado dijo antes de despertar —_Observa Edward, mira a tu alrededor, tal vez esté más cerca de lo que piensas y esta vez sí seré real. _Se pregunta por qué cree en algo que obviamente no pasará y se asombra inmediatamente por la claridad de su mente en esos instantes.

Mira a su alrededor y, como siempre, está en su cuarto, pero diferente a todos los días, quiere salir, siente que ese no es su lugar. Necesita aire, necesita ver el cielo, pero no como en sus sueños, necesita algo real que le confirme que en esos instantes la demencia se ha ido, al menos por un momento.

Grita porque es la única forma que conoce de llamar la atención en ese lugar, grita como si el mundo acabara. Su voz sale dura, imponente y ronca, implora ayuda, implora a su doctor. Sus suplicas son escuchadas. Dos enfermeros abren las puertas abruptamente, como siempre, se preparan para correr y amarrarlo. Él se queda quieto en su lugar, los gritos dejan de abandonar su boca.

—Necesito al Dr. Campbell —ambos jadean, hace mucho no habla con tal coherencia y claridad.

Recomponen sus expresiones con velocidad y luego le ponen la camisa de fuerza. No se reúsa y retuerce como muchas veces lo hace, se queda quieto y sumiso y camina con ellos a paso lento y pausado. Sus ojos miran el suelo, aún no quiere levantar la mirada, no cuando lo tienen amarrado.

Isabella camina distraída viendo algunos expedientes que Ben le ha prestado, ella solo sabe que debe girar en la próxima esquina. Cuando lo hace, se atora su respiración y su corazón late deprisa. Es el chico que la quiso atacar, pero se ve mucho más calmado que antes, su cabeza mira el suelo y sus hombros están caídos.

_Pobrecillo. _Es el pensamiento que surge en ese momento, ese y que el chico es muy guapo. Se queda al menos 4 segundos mirándolo, pero después desvía su atención y camina al lado dando el espacio para que lo lleven a su destino. Ella sigue su rumbo sin mirar atrás y vuelve a sumergirse en los papeles aparentemente, pero en realidad su cabeza no abandona su mirada gacha, su posición encorvada y esa tristeza palpable en el aire que le rodea.

Edward vio los zapatos negros de una chica y sintió como si todo estuviera en su lugar, luego se reprendió por tonto. Todo estaba en su lugar con su chica del prado y nadie más. Quiso, de ser posible, caminar más deprisa para hablar con el Dr., para desviar de su mente esas piernas que lo trastornaron por segundos, pero no fue así, el pensamiento aumentaba en intensidad y la figura de una chica se formaba allí en su cabeza, diciéndole que tenía que ver lo que no pudo ver. Su cuerpo, su rostro… sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta él angustiado.

—Necesito hablarle Dr. —dice Edward haciéndole temblar de la impresión—. Estoy tan cuerdo ahora que quiero dar un paseo, ¿podría asignarme una enfermera por favor?

Los tres hombres presentes no pueden hablar, están asombrados por cómo ha hablado y por cómo se ha dirigido a él.

—Cla…ro — dice despertando de su letargo, esperanzado por su actual estado de lucidez—. Espera, llamo a alguien.

Indica a los enfermeros que pasen y lo acompañen.

Su mente está bloqueada, ¿a quién llamar? ¿A quién? Él es su paciente estrella y las enfermeras generalmente no saben cómo tratarle, le tienen miedo o piensan que pueden seducirlo. No hay nadie lo suficientemente capacitado para el voluble Edward Cullen

_Isabella —_piensa de repente, ella puede. Ella es profesional de la salud mental, ella puede con él. Es compresiva, pacífica y duda mucho que lo altere. Sin embargo, enviará a que la cuiden, no puede ni imaginar que la lastimen.

Saca su móvil marca el número y ella contesta al tercer pitido.

—Tan rápido me extrañas Benny —dice divertida.

—Sí, Belly, pero te llamo para algo más importante.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta la chica preocupada.

—No exactamente, solo necesito un favor personal.

Se escucha su risa del otro lado de la línea. — ¿Qué sería entonces?

—Es Edward Cullen… necesito que lo cuides.

* * *

**N/A:**Este no sera mi fic mas comentado o seguido, pero dire gracias a todas las que lo leen porque es muy muy importante para mi... Me gusta escribir las pocas paginas que tiene cada capi y sentir que me trasporto a ese mundo que me hipnotiza...

Espero me digan que tal les parecio el capi... A esto le quedan pocos capitulos, como habia dicho esta planeado ser un mini fic :)

Las amo!

**FIRE**


End file.
